ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destricon and Lucifus
Names Could one of the admins turn on the DVD subtitles and recheck these names? I am watching a german subtitled copy and their names are written "Destricon and Lucifus." It also clearly sounds that way to me but i don't have the DVD's yet to confirm. Their names are spoken at arount the 8:11 minute mark and again at around the 21:15 mark. I don't think there is any other way to interpret the audio. Futhermore, Lucifus references Lucifer and Destricon is similar to destruction, and incidentally Destro....(Maurice LaMarche was actually using his Destro voice to voice the Count in this episode. That doesn't really mean anything but I thought it was interesting.) Have a listen and please change the article name. Thank you. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 21:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Wait.... My dvd doesn't have subtitles. There is a version that does? As for the name debate, It sounds like a Destricon and Lucifus to me. I don't hear the "L" and it sounds like a "R" the first time at 8:32, but the second time (TS: 21:12) he says it I hear the "L". Destricon name sounds like it starts with a "D" in both. We will wait for Mrmichaelt input before changing anything. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::The American DVD doesn't have subtitles. If you can take a screen grab of a scene of this German subtitled copy with the names of them then post it up here, then we can go forward with a rename. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Last I checked they don't have this show on dvd on any of the imports. I'd like to know where he got it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry for the confusion. I was watching a taped broadcast from a dutch (not german) language broadcast (haven't ripped my dvds to computer yet), so I am not sure how official the translation is. I have added a screen cap anyways. I also assumed the DVD's had language options. Sorry about that. Regardless, everyone seems to be in agreement, correct? :::Also, for your ammusement, the dutch call ectoplasm, "teleplasmisch" :::IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 08:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I personally am more interested in the factor you have vids of Dutch translated episodes to begin with. Seems hard to get these versions of the episodes, and I'm sure you are aware of the differences between the dutch, german and english versions. I'll let Mrmichaelt have his say here, but I'm interested in expanding the Foreign Markets section of the wiki. I can only do so much only knowing English. Google wont translate everything. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cool. Thanks for the screen grab, IthinkIwannaLeia. I updated the other pages that link to this one so should all be taken care of. As for the foreign markets discussion, yeah go for it. I've got no problem with it. Feel free to take that part of the discussion to the Dutch Talk Page and continue. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC)